Gallery
Pictures, screenshots, graphics, artwork and other stuff related to the game. Find interesting, informative and some fun stuff for your personal perusal and pleasure. Feel free to post yours and share it with the community. Things in the game Game window/screen: 'Main:' Buildingslogo.png|'Buildings'|link=Buildings facilitieslogo.gif|[[Facilities#top|'Facilities']]|link=Facilities jobslogo.gif|[[Jobs#top|'Jobs']]|link=Jobs technologieslogo.gif|[[Technologies#top|'Technologies']]|link=Technologies craftinglogo.gif|[[Crafting#top|'Crafting']]|link=Crafting Militarylogo.gif|[[Military#top|'Military']]|link=Military casinomainlogo.gif|[[Casino (pane)|'Casino']]|link=Casino (pane) Marketlogo.gif|[[Market (pane)#top|'Market']]|link=Market (pane) leaderslogo.gif|[[Leaders#top|'Leaders']]|link=Leaders Docklogo.gif|[[Dock#top|'Dock']]|link=Dock Legacylogo.gif|'Legacy'|link=Legacy (Tab) 'Header:' populationlogo.gif|Population|link=Population shipslogo.gif|Ships|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Dock#Ships Titleslogo.gif|Titles|link=Titles territorylogo.gif|Territory|link=Territory Legacypointslogo.gif|Legacy|link=Legacy (Points) Treasureslogo.gif|Treasures|link=Treasures Buildings: lumbermilllogo.gif|Lumbermill|link=Lumbermill minelogo.gif|Mine|link=Mine warehouselogo.gif|Warehouse|link=Warehouse Fountainlogo.gif|Fountain|link=Fountain pasturelogo.gif|Pasture|link=Pasture houselogo.gif|House|link=House librarylogo.gif|Library|link=Library bannerlogo.gif|Banner|link=Banner foundrylogo.gif|Foundry|link=Foundry barnlogo.gif|Barn|link=Barn Casinobuildinglogo.gif|Casino|link=Casino (building) marketbuildinglogo.gif|Market|link=Market (building) statuelogo.gif|Statue|link=Statue kilnlogo.gif|Kiln|link=Kiln towncenterlogo.gif|Towncenter|link=Towncenter castlelogo.gif|Castle|link=Castle shipyardlogo.gif|Shipyard|link=Shipyard Dockslogo.gif|Docks|link=Docks Banklogo.gif|Bank|link=Bank crusherlogo.gif|Crusher|link=Crusher blockyardlogo.gif|Blockyard|link=Blockyard bunkerlogo.gif|Bunker|link=Bunker laboratorylogo.gif|Laboratory|link=Laboratory tradeoutpostlogo.gif|Trade outpost|link=Trade outpost scientificoutpostlogo.gif|Scientific outpost|link=Scientific outpost militaryoutpostlogo.gif|Military outpost|link=Military outpost quarrylogo.gif|Quarry|link=Quarry carpentrylogo.gif|Carpentry|link=Carpentry blastfurnacelogo.gif|Blast furnace|link=Blast furnace compressorlogo.png|Compressor|link=Compressor Repositorylogo.gif|Repository|link=Repository Trainstationlogo.gif|Train station|link=Train station 'Crafting:' 'Items you can craft:' pickaxelogo.gif|Pickaxe|link=Pickaxe (craft) spearlogo.gif|Spear|link=Spear swordlogo.gif|Sword|link=Sword blocklogo.gif|Block|link=Block Coinlogo.gif|Coin|link=Coin bronzelogo.gif|Bronze|link=Bronze structurelogo.gif|Structure|link=Structure armorlogo.gif|Armor|link=Armor supplieslogo.gif|Supplies|link=Supplies chestlogo.gif|Chest|link=Chest glasslogo.gif|Glass|link=Glass Bottlelogo.gif|Bottle|link=Bottle greatswordlogo.gif|Greatsword|link=Greatsword framelogo.gif|Frame|link=Frame bricklogo.gif|Brick|link=Brick gunpowderlogo.gif|Gunpowder|link=Gunpowder ammologo.gif|Ammo|link=Ammo musketlogo.gif|Musket|link=Musket platelogo.gif|Plate|link=Plate enginelogo.gif|Engine|link=Engine Other things: Workbenchlogo.gif|Workbench|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Crafting#Workbench Workshoplogo.gif|Workshop|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Crafting#Workshop 'Resources:' Resources requiring storage: woodlogo.gif|Wood|link=Wood minerallogo.gif|Mineral|link=Mineral sandlogo.gif|Sand|link=Sand claylogo.gif|Clay|link=Clay cementlogo.gif|Cement|link=Cement Concretelogo.gif|Concrete|link=Concrete waterlogo.gif|Water|link=Water foodlogo.gif|Food|link=Food copperlogo.gif|Copper|link=Copper Goldlogo.gif|Gold|link=Gold Ironlogo.gif|Iron|link=Iron Coallogo.gif|Coal|link=Coal tinlogo.gif|Tin|link=Tin nickellogo.gif|Nickel|link=Nickel steellogo.gif|Steel|link=Steel chemicalslogo.png|Chemicals|link=Chemicals Moralelogo.png|Morale|link=Morale knowledgelogo.gif|Knowledge|link=Knowledge 'Others:' booklogo.gif|Book|link=Book Planslogo.gif|Plans|link=File:Planslogo.gif tokenlogo.gif|Token|link=Token Planklogo.gif|Plank|link=Plank toolboxlogo.gif|Toolbox|link=File:Toolboxlogo.gif horselogo.gif|Horse|link=File:Horselogo.gif elephantlogo.gif|Elephant|link=File:Elephantlogo.gif locklogo.gif|Lock|link=Lock Diamondlogo.gif|Diamond|link=Diamond 'Technologies:' Things on Technologies: Librarytechnologieslogo.gif|Library technologies|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Technologies#Library technologies economylogo.gif|Economy|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Technologies#Economy sciencelogo.gif|Science|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Technologies#Science militaryontechnologieslogo.gif|Military|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Technologies#Military Specializationtechnologieslogo.gif|Specialization technologies|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Technologies#Specialization_technologies patentlogo.gif|Patent|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Technologies#Patent scientificpaperslogo.gif|Scientific papers|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Technologies#Scientific_papers Strategylogo.gif|Strategy|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Technologies#Strategy Masterytechnologieslogo.gif|Mastery technologies|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Technologies#Mastery_technologies Sciencemasterylogo.gif|Science mastery technologies|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Technologies#Science_mastery Economymasterylogo.gif|Economy mastery technologies|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Technologies#Economy_mastery Militarymasterylogo.gif|Military mastery technologies|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Technologies#Military_mastery 'Facilities:' powerplantlogo.gif|Power plant|link=File:Powerplantlogo.gif cementkilnlogo.gif|Cement kiln|link=File:Cementkilnlogo.gif universitylogo.gif|University|link=File:Universitylogo.gif concretemixerlogo.gif|Concrete Mixer|link=File:Concretemixerlogo.gif toolfactorylogo.gif|Tool factory|link=File:Toolfactorylogo.gif barrackslogo.gif|Barracks|link=File:Barrackslogo.gif Jobs: woodcutterlogo.gif|Woodcutter|link=Woodcutter Smelterlogo.gif|Smelter|link=Smelter farmerlogo.gif|Farmer|link=Farmer minerlogo.gif|Miner|link=Miner foundrymanlogo.gif|Foundryman|link=Foundryman sailorlogo.gif|Sailor|link=Sailor scientistlogo.gif|Scientist|link=Scientist marketerlogo.gif|Marketer|link=Marketer Military: pikemanlogo.gif|Pikeman|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Military#Pikeman swordmanlogo.gif|Swordman|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Military#Swordman knightlogo.gif|Knight|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Military#Knight mediclogo.gif|Medic|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Military#Medic berseklogo.gif|Bersek|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Military#Bersek warelephantlogo.gif|War elephant|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Military#War_elephant musketeerlogo.gif|Musketeer|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Military#Musketeer lighttanklogo.gif|Light tank|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Military#Light_tank Miscellaneous: Stuff on Casino, Market, merchant, relics, shares, etc cargotrainlogo.gif|Cargo train|link=File:Cargotrainlogo.gif ---- Back to top Images: Photographs, artwork, pictures, graphics Buildings, through the ages: 'At first...' lumbermill1.png|Lumbermill|link=File:Lumbermill1.png mine1.jpg|Mine|link=File:mine1.jpg warehouse1.jpg|Warehouse|link=File:warehouse1.jpg fountain1.gif|Fountain|link=File:fountain1.gif pasture1.gif|Pasture|link=File:pasture1.gif house1.jpg|House|link=File:house1.jpg library1.jpg|Library|link=File:library1.jpg banner1.jpg|Banner|link=File:banner1.jpg foundry1.jpg|Foundry|link=File:foundry1.jpg barn1.jpg|Barn|link=File:barn1.jpg casino1.jpg|Casino|link=File:casino1.jpg market1.png|Market|link=File:market1.png Statue1.jpg|Statue|link=File:Statue1.jpg kiln1.jpg|Kiln|link=File:kiln1.jpg towncenter1.jpg|Towncenter|link=File:towncenter1.jpg castle1.jpg|Castle|link=File:castle1.jpg shipyard1.jpg|Shipyard|link=File:shipyard1.jpg Docks.jpg|Docks|link=File:Docks.jpg bank1.png|Bank|link=File:bank1.png crusher1.jpg|Crusher|link=File:crusher1.jpg blockyard1.jpg|Blockyard|link=File:blockyard1.jpg bunker1.jpg|Bunker|link=File:bunker1.jpg laboratory1.jpg|Laboratory|link=File:laboratory1.jpg tradeoutpost1.jpg|Trade outpost|link=File:tradeoutpost1.jpg scienceoutpost1.jpg|Scientific outpost|link=File:scienceoutpost1.jpg militaryoutpost1.jpg|Military outpost|link=File:militaryoutpost1.jpg quarry1.jpg|Quarry|link=File:quarry1.jpg carpentry1.jpg|Carpentry|link=File:carpentry1.jpg blastfurnace1.jpg|Blast furnace|link=File:blastfurnace1.jpg compressor1.jpg|Compressor|link=File:compressor1.jpg repository1.jpg|Repository|link=File:repository1.jpg trainatation1.jpg|Train station|link=File:trainatation1.jpg 'Then...' Lumbermill2.jpg|Lumbermill|link=File:Lumbermill2.jpg mine2.jpg|Mine|link=File:mine2.jpg Warehouse2.JPG|Warehouse|link=File:Warehouse2.JPG Fountain2.JPG|Fountain|link=File:Fountain2.JPG Pasture2.jpg|Pasture|link=File:Pasture2.jpg House2.jpg|House|link=File:House2.jpg library2.JPG|Library|link=File:library2.JPG banner2.jpg|Banner|link=File:banner2.jpg foundry2.jpg|Foundry|link=File:foundry2.jpg barn2.jpg|Barn|link=File:barn2.jpg casino2.jpg|Casino|link=File:Casino2.jpg market2.jpg|Market|link=File:market2.jpg statue2.jpg|Statue|link=File:statue2.jpg kiln2.jpg|Kiln|link=File:kiln2.jpg towncenter2.jpg|Towncenter|link=File:towncenter2.jpg castle2.JPG|Castle|link=File:Castle2.JPG shipyard2.jpg|Shipyard|link=File:shipyard2.jpg docks2.jpg|Docks|link=File:Docks2.jpg bank2.jpg|Bank|link=File:bank2.jpg crusher2.jpg|Crusher|link=File:crusher2.jpg Blockyard2.png|Blockyard|link=File:Blockyard2.png bunker2.png|Bunker|link=File:bunker2.png laboratory2.jpg|Laboratory|link=File:laboratory2.jpg tradeoutpost2.jpg|Trade outpost|link=File:Tradeoutpost2.jpg scienceoutpost2.JPG|Scientific outpost|link=File:Scienceoutpost2.JPG militaryoutpost2.jpg|Military outpost|link=File:Militaryoutpost2.jpg quarry2.jpg|Quarry|link=File:quarry2.jpg carpentry2.jpg|Carpentry|link=File:carpentry2.jpg blastfurnace2.jpg|Blast furnace|link=File:blastfurnace2.jpg compressor2.jpg|Compressor|link=File:compressor2.jpg repository2.jpg|Repository|link=File:repository2.jpg trainstation2.jpg|Train station|link=File:trainstation2.jpg 'Modern...' bunker.jpg|Bunker|link=File:bunker.jpg scienceoutpost3.jpg|Scientific outpost|link=File:Scienceoutpost3.jpg 'Crafting' Items you can craft on Crafting ammo.png|Ammo|link=File:Ammo.png Armor.png|Armor|link=File:Armor.png block.jpg|Block|link=File:block.jpg bottle.jpg|Bottle|link=File:bottle.jpg brick.jpg|Brick|link=File:brick.jpg bronze.jpg|Bronze|link=File:bronze.jpg chest.png|Chest|link=File:Chest.png Coin2.jpg|Coin|link=File:Coin2.jpg engine.jpg|Engine|link=File:Engine.jpg frame.jpg|Frame|link=File:Frame.jpg glass.jpg|Glass|link=File:glass.jpg greatsword.gif|Greatsword|link=File:Greatsword.gif Gunpowder.jpg|Gunpowder|link=File:Gunpowder.jpg musket.gif|Musket|link=File:Musket.gif pickaxe.png|Pickaxe|link=File:Pickaxe.png plate.png|Plate|link=File:plate.png spear.jpg|Spear|link=File:Spear.jpg structure.png|Structure|link=File:Structure.png sword.jpg|Sword|link=File:sword.jpg supplies.png|Supplies|link=File:Supplies.png Other things: Other things on Crafting Workbenchpicture.jpg|Workbench|link=File:Workbenchpicture.jpg 'Resources' 'Resources requiring storage' cement.jpg|Cement|link=File:Cement.jpg chemicals.jpg|Chemicals|link=File:chemicals.jpg Clay.jpg|Clay|link=File:Clay.jpg Coal.jpg|Coal|link=File:Coal.jpg concrete.png|Concrete|link=File:Concrete.png copper.jpg|Copper|link=File:copper.jpg food.png|Food|link=File:Food.png gold.jpg|Gold|link=File:Gold.jpg iron.gif|Iron|link=File:Iron.jpg Knowledge.png|Knowledge|link=File:Knowledge.png mineral.jpg|Mineral|link=File:Mineral.jpg Morale.jpg|Morale|link=File:Morale.jpg Nickel.jpg|Nickel|link=File:Nickel.jpg sand.jpg|Sand|link=File:Sand.png steel.png|Steel|link=File:Steel.png tin.jpg|Tin|link=File:Tin.jpg Water.jpg|Water|link=File:Water.jpg wood.jpg|Wood|link=File:Wood.jpg 'Storage not required' horse.png|Horse|link=File:Horse.png Plank.jpg|Plank|link=File:Plank.jpg elephantpicture.jpg|Elephant|link=File:Elephantpicture.jpg Diamond.png|Diamond|link=File:Diamond.png Technologies: Things on Technologies scientificpaperspicture.jpg|Scientific papers|link=File:Scientificpaperspicture.jpg patentpicture.jpg|Patent|link=File:Patentpicture.jpg 'Facilities:' 'At first...' Tool factory.jpg|Tool Factory|link=File:Tool factory.jpg University.jpg|University|link=File:University.jpg 'Then...' concretemixer.jpg|Concrete Mixer|link=File:Concretemixer.jpg universitypicture1.jpg|University|link=File:Universitypicture1.jpg 'Jobs, through the ages:' 'At first...' Woodcuter.jpg|Woodcutter|link=File:Woodcuter.jpg smelter1.jpg|Smelter|link=File:Smelter1.jpg Smelter.jpg|Smelter|link=File:Smelter.jpg Miner.jpeg|Miner|link=File:Miner.jpeg Smelter old.jpg|Foundryman|link=File:Smelter old.jpg Sailor.png|Sailor|link=File:Sailor.png 'Then...' smelter2.jpeg|Smelter|link=File:Smelter2.jpeg 'Modern...' Woodcuter modern.jpg|Woodcutter|link=Woodcutter smelter3.jpg|Smelter|link=File:Smelter3.jpg Military Your units pikeman.jpg|Pikeman|link=File:Pikeman.jpg Bronze age soldier.jpg|Pikeman|link=File:Bronze age soldier.jpg swordman.jpg|Swordman|link=File:Swordman.jpg knight.png|Knight|link=File:Knight.png Medic.jpg|Medic|link=File:Medic.jpg bersek.png|Bersek|link=File:Bersek.png warelephant.jpg|War elephant|link=File:Warelephant.jpg Musketeer.png|Musketeer|link=File:Musketeer.png lighttank1.jpg|Early Light tank|link=File:Lighttank1.jpg lighttank2.png|Two manned the guns while one drove.|link=File:Lighttank2.png lighttank.jpg|Modern Light tank|link=File:Lighttank.jpg Enemy units peasant.png|Peasant|link=File:Peasant.png peasant.jpg|Peasant|link=File:Peasant.jpg bandit.jpg|Bandit|link=File:Bandit.jpg mercenary.jpeg|Modern Bandit|link=File:mercenary.jpeg mercenary.jpg|Mercenary|link=File:Mercenary.jpg Mercenaries.jpg|Mercenary, fights for money not glory.|link=File:Mercenaries.jpg soldier.png|Soldier|link=File:Soldier.png Halberdier.png|Halberdier|link=File:Halberdier.png Hallebardier.jpg|Halberdier|link=File:Hallebardier.jpg Warrior2.jpg|Warrior|link=File:Warrior2.jpg Warrior.jpg|Warrior|link=File:Warrior.jpg reload.jpg|Rifleman|link=File:reload.jpg Rifleman.jpg|Rifleman|link=File:Rifleman.jpg Military through the ages Elephantscharging.jpg|Elephants charging|link=File:Elephantscharging.jpg expeditionfinds1.jpg|Returning from an Expedition|link=File:expeditionfinds1.jpg expedition1.jpg|Modern return from Expedition|link=File:expedition1.jpg losing a battle.jpg|Defeat|link=File:losing a battle.jpg expedition2.jpg|Ancient Expedition return|link=File:expedition2.jpg 'Market:' Merchantpicture1.jpg|I leave before you change your mind.|link=File:Merchantpicture1.jpg Merchantpicture2.jpg|You will enjoy my wares, I promise.|link=File:Merchantpicture2.jpg cargotrain1.gif|Cargo train returns with Mineral|link=File:Cargotrain1.gif cargotrain2.jpg|Cargo train bringing back Steel|link=File:Cargotrain2.jpg cargotrain3.jpg|Cargo train going to get Iron|link=File:Cargotrain3.jpg merchantpicture4.jpg|I Offer you this fine Sword For only 17.7 coins.|link=File:Merchantpicture4.jpg Coin.jpg|link=Market (pane) 'Leaders:' 'Sucellus' Nature, it's not optional. Sucellusstatue1.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Sucellus sucellusstatue2.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Sucellus sucellusstatue4.png|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Sucellus Sucellusartwork2.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Sucellus Sucellusartwork1.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Sucellus sucellusstatue5.JPG|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Sucellus sucellusstatue5.JPG|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Sucellus 'Eredal' Metal till death. eredalstatue1.jpg 'Khrysos' Everything has a price. Khrysoscoin1.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Khrysos Khrysoscoin2.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Khrysos 'Elisia' Making, makes us human. Elisiastatue1.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Elisia Elisiastatue2.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Elisia elisiastatue3.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Elisia 'Xochiquetzal' Life finds a way xochistatue1.JPG|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Xochiquetzal xochistatue2.JPG|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Xochiquetzal Xochiarttwork2.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Xochiquetzal Xochiartwork1.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Xochiquetzal 'Warmuk' If you run away you will die. plaque2.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Warmuk commisar.jpg|how i see Warmuk|link=File:commisar.jpg warmukartwork1.jpg|how i see Warmuk|link=File:warmukartwork1.jpg 'Foehn' Take what you can, give nothing back foehnstatue1.png|Statue made after getting his first Title.|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Foehn foehnstatue2.jpg|Statue built after 500 successful Trade missions.|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Foehn foehnstatue3.jpg|Statue to celebrate winning the fleet fight in the year of the storm-torn winter.|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Foehn foehnartwork1.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Foehn foehnartwork2.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Foehn foehnartwork3.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Foehn 'Alfear' For even the very wise cannot see all ends Alfearstatue1.png|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Alfear madscientist.jpg~original.jpg|Alfear, the scientist|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Alfear Dock: 'Your ships' Galley.jpg|Galley|link=File:Galley.jpg Galleon.jpg|Galleon|link=File:Galleon.jpg Fireship.jpg|Firship|link=File:Fireship.jpg Caravel.jpg|Caravel|link=File:Caravel.jpg 'Enemy ships' Boat.jpg|Boat|link=File:Boat.jpg Trireme.jpg|Trireme|link=File:Trireme.jpg Turtleship.jpg|Turtle ship|link=File:Turtleship.jpg Blastship.jpg|Blast ship|link=File:Blastship.jpg 'Expansion missions' Fleet fights through the ages fleetfight1.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Dock#Fleet_fight fleetfight3.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Dock#Fleet_fight fleetfight4.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Dock#Fleet_fight fleetfight6.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Dock#Fleet_fight fleetfight2.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Dock#Fleet_fight fleetfight5.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Dock#Fleet_fight fleetfight7.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Dock#Fleet_fight fleetfight8.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Dock#Fleet_fight 'Trade missions:' At first: trademission1.jpg|Early Trade mission|link=File:trademission1.jpg Then: Trade missions.jpg|Modern Trade mission|link=File:Trade missions.jpg ---- Back to top 'Screenshots' TokenWinnings.png|x100 casino game 2 world record?|link=File:TokenWinnings.png x100casinogame2win.png|new x100 casino game 2 world record|link=File:X100casinogame2win.png ---- Back to top Other Interesting stuff Flow-chart for steps to a laboratory Stepstolab1.jpg|follow the arrows...|link=File:Stepstolab1.jpg|linktext=steps to a laboratory Stepstolab2.jpg|...getting busy|link=File:Stepstolab2.jpg|linktext=including some middle steps Stepstolab3.jpg|...even more|link=File:Stepstolab3.jpg|linktext=adding another avenue for glass Stepstolab4.jpg|...time to give up!|link=File:Stepstolab4.jpg|linktext=and blockyards also make blocks :) Tipsandtrickslogo.png|Tips & Tricks|link=Tips & Tricks Fun stuff Silly1.jpg|les aînés font valoir translation:the elders argue no no no! blah blah blah blah!|link=File:Silly1.jpg plaque1.jpg|Keep Kraft HQ|link=File:plaque1.jpg reload funny.jpg|funny reload|link=File:reload funny.jpg elephant-and-mouse.jpg|el elefante intimidado! translation: ~ the bullied elephant!"|link=File:Elephant-and-mouse.jpg 'Everything else' Can't find a gallery to post your picture in?...or just don't know where to post?...Upload your picture here: Sadenarpic.jpg|Cordicep...scary!|link=File:Sadenarpic.jpg archbishopjabberpic.jpg|This is how Archbishopjabber sees berseks|link=File:Archbishopjabberpic.jpg ---- Back to top '''Serious stuff' 'Upload' Uploading is free, and you are free to upload, but please adhere to the conditions of usage. You can upload jpg, jpeg, png, gif and other image files. The maximum size of files that can be uploaded is 10 Mb (10 000 kb). 'Conditions of Usage' The right to remove any uploaded file is reserved. No liability is assumed for any uploaded files or their removal. The following types of files are not allowed: *Pornographic files. *Files that infringe on the copyrights of any entity excluding the contributor. *Files intending to harass or spam, or promote anything for commercial profit. *Non-image files. Copyright No copyright infringement is intended. All images and files displayed are © their respective owners. If you feel your rights have been compromised by anything posted on this Wikia, please get in touch and/or remove the image from the page. Disclaimer Conditions of usage are subject to change without notice. All files are © their respective owners and full legal responsibility of files lies with their respective contributors. No responsibility is taken for the content of any uploaded files or any affiliation with any entities that may be represented in the uploaded files. ---- Back to top __NOEDITSECTION__